


Pining for Attention

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gryffindor Common Room, Kinktober, M/M, Marauders' Era, NaNoWriMo, Oral Sex, Touch-Starved, horny sirius black, sex with happy ending, sirius is an excitable puppy dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: Sirius is desperate for Remus’s attention, and would do anything to get it.[Alternatively : Sirius Black, the original touch-starved gay, is gagging for Remus’s cock.]Kinktober Day 1 : Deep-Throating





	Pining for Attention

**Author's Note:**

> For Nanowrimo, I'm doing a delayed Kinktober one-shot collection! 
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Ship: Sirius / Remus  
> Day: No. 1  
> Prompt(s): Deep-Throating

Sirius Black’s eyes were glued onto his boyfriend’s relaxed frame. Remus recently had developed a tendency to sprawl out in the most peculiar places when he was caught up in one of his books. Just last week Sirius had found him hidden away under a table in the library. Now, he was lounging on the arm of the sofa, visibly enthralled by whatever was going on his own little world.

 

“You’re a weird one, Lupin.” Sirius commented from the floor where he was finishing his astronomy homework. “The sofa itself not good enough for your arse? Gotta sit on the arm instead?” He teased, tapping his bottom lip with the end of his quill as he waited for an answer. 

 

Remus didn’t enlighten him with an answer, just scoffing slightly. “I fits, I sits,” He replied flatly. 

 

“You a cat now?” Sirius rolled onto his back boredly, “Kinda weird, you always struck me as more of a  _ dog-person _ .” He replied cheekily, being rewarded with a groan by his boyfriend. 

 

There was a silence after this, and Sirius found himself staring blankly at the spine of Remus’s book. The common room was empty, a majority of the students at dinner. They had already made an effort to eat sooner, James wanting to get out and practice on the Quidditch Pitch as soon as he could. Naturally, Peter had followed him out in high spirits to support his friend.  “Are you just going to sit there and read?” 

 

“That was the plan,” Remus responded dryly, once again failing to look at Sirius. Before tonight, the Black had never realized how possible it was to be jealous of a damned book. 

 

A tiny grin began to tug on Sirius’s lips. Remus was supposed to be paying him attention, not the text… all he needed was a little reminder. Originally, Sirius’s eyes had fallen onto his wand, ready to send the book flying across the room. However, he had learned from his mistakes, and knew that would only manage to irritate his boyfriend. It was only then he realized he could resort to a much more satisfying way to get the other to notice. 

 

Very carefully, he went over to the arm of the sofa and sat on the floor right in front of it. Within a matter of seconds he was almost face to face with Remus’s crotch. The other boy didn’t seem to have noticed, hardly moving an inch. In no time at all, Sirius was confident he could change that. Going in for the kill, he started to inch his fingers up the other’s legs. His long, thin fingers found themselves splattered across Remus’s thighs. 

 

This finally seemed to have kicked the werewolf into action, as he instinctively shut his legs. Instantly, the book lowered, allowing Sirius to visibly see his boyfriend’s flustered expression. Although his hand was being rather painfully squashed by the other’s shut thighs, he managed to work a wink.

 

“What game are you playing at, Sirius?” Remus asked, seeming to have suddenly realized what was going on and spread his legs wide enough for the other to free his hand. “I  _ was _ trying to read.”

 

“You can continue reading, just… let me have my fun. You relax back, okay?” Sirius insisted. As expected, he saw hesitance in the those big amber eyes. “You trust me, don’t you, Moons?” 

 

“You know I do,” Remus replied simply, trying to refocus on his book. Although it covered his face, Sirius knew the other wasn't really reading. It was such of a Moony tactic to use a book to deter people from bothering him. Behind the item, there was bound to be a flushed and very distracted boy. 

 

Sirius took this as a cue to resume and began to run his palm over the other’s covered crotch. Although the action was ignored, he could feel a small tent starting to form in those tight jeans. “Lemme help you out there~” He cooed, eager to undo his boyfriend’s pants. No words were spoken, but Sirius knew that the way Remus spread his legs further was a silent invite to continue. 

 

It wasn’t long before Sirius was face to face with the reaction he had provoked out of the other. The werewolf’s half-hard cock peaked out the second he had lowered his boxers. Just the sight of Lupin’s eye-catching length had insatiable lust travel down to his own lower regions. Instinctively, he wrapped one hand around his boyfriend’s length, his own long fingers brushing amongst the sensitive skin. 

 

A barely audible moan brought Sirius out of his own lewd trance, and grey eyes flickered up to Remus’s face. It was still hidden away behind the book, but he didn’t need to see the other’s expression to know he was biting his lip in a weak attempt to silence a cry. “Having fun with your book, Remus?” He teased, starting to move his hand up and down. 

 

“Sod off, S-Sirius,” This time there was no doubt that the other was struggling to conceal his longing. 

 

It only took a few more upward thrusts into his hand for Sirius to realize Remus was now fully hard. Without any warning, he leaned in and took the whole erection into his mouth. This was responded with a shaky gasp, just as  Black had anticipated. His tongue whirled along the underside of the length, going agonizingly slow. 

 

Sirius began to bop his head a tiny bit as he explored the familiar flesh, running his tongue down from the tip to the balls. He was so lost in the feeling, he almost jumped when he felt firm fingers running through his hair and holding him into place. He looked up, and sure enough, Remus had finally opted to discard the book and bury himself into the pleasure that was Sirius’s mouth.

 

If the pureblood had the ability to smirk in that moment, he would have. Before he had the time to continue with his speed, he felt the hand in his hair pull him deeper onto the cock.  Without a doubt, if he hadn’t had practice he would have choked as the length hit against the back of his throat. Apparently Remus had thrown away his book with abandon, his renewed focus on fucking deep into Sirius’s throat.

 

Although it was mildly surprising, the pureblood was still pleased that he had managed to receive his boyfriend’s attention. His eyes glossed over with lust as he felt Remus thrusting forward, deeper into his mouth. He bopped up in down, in tune to his boyfriend’s tugs on his hair. The situation was incredibly arousing for Sirius, and he found himself desperately rutting against the floor. The need for friction was almost overwhelming. 

 

As Remus’s grip tightened, Sirius knew that it was a sign that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Sure enough, within a matter of minutes, he felt a warm substance flow down his throat. He gagged a tiny bit at it, but mostly concealed his reaction. 

  
  
“See? I can be more entertaining than your book,” Sirius commented, a teasing smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Remus was still coming down from his post orgasm high, a series of relaxed moans filling the room. 

 

“I already knew that,” Remus said once he had managed to compose himself better. His amber eyes caught onto Sirius’s lower half, “Need some help with that problem?” 

  
  
Sirius took the liberty of removing his own pants and boxers, discarding them in a messy pile by the fireplace. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

Remus made his way to the ground, trying his best to conceal a tiny groan. Sirius could see right through it however, knowing it was a telltale sign he still was experiencing post-full moon soreness. “You don’t have to if you don’t wa-” He was cut off. 

 

“- Just shut up, Sirius. I want to.” Remus reassured, crawling over the other to kiss him. The touch was intimate, as their tongues slipped across one another’s, feeling every inch they possibly could. As they kissed, Sirius bucked his hips upward, rutting awkwardly against Remus’s thigh. 

 

As the kiss ended, Remus pulled away and lowered himself down Sirius’s body. A grin fell onto the animgus’s face. This evening was going a lot better than he had originally anticipated, and he relished in all the attention the werewolf was showering him in. Warm and wet lips encased his erect prick, and Sirius swore he almost lost himself at the feeling. 

 

He felt Remus’s tongue running over every inch of his cock as if he was claiming the flesh. Just the thought had Sirius spurting white strands of liquid into Remus’s mouth. At first, the half-blood look startled but quickly did his best to swallow down his lover’s seed. 

 

Spent, but content, Sirius began to reach for his disposed clothes. The last thing he wanted to do was be found by a group of Gryffindors bursting into the common room. 

 

The pureblood looked up at Remus, the smile on his face quickly fading as he watched the other grab for the book. However, it hastily changed back around as he realized his boyfriend was putting the novel away in favor of sitting back down with him. 

 

Excited, just like a puppy, Sirius wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, showering his face in kisses. “Sirius!” 

 

“Sorry! Just happy that you’re paying attention to what matters now.” Sirius chuckled, burying his face into Remus’s neck. This is how things were supposed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @Adzel for Beta-reading this!
> 
> I'm a child and I'm too happy with the line "spent but content".


End file.
